starmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Ship Classification
Here is a small summary allowing you to class your ship. It will include shield, minimal thrust and the average energy regeneration, and a small description of the way to play it. Light Fighter class (1 to 100 blocks)btw i like cake :P love schemas mom Shield: 816 to 3.744 (1 to 10 shieldblock) Thrust capacity: 10 max Energy regeneration: 1000 e/sec Description: This kind of ship is the basis ship. It travels faster, is easy to handle but have a small firepower, generally only AM Canon (generally 2). In battle, Its shield can't absorb a lot of hit, but its agility help it to dodge fire. Against missil, if you're power, it's may be a good idea to use a radar jammer. The main use for this ship is generally RECO. Heavy Fighter Class (101 to 500 blocks) Shield: 3.744 to 10.949 (10 to 50 shieldblock) Thrust capacity: 30 to 50. (1 for each mass point) Energy regeneration: 3.000e/sec Description: Heavy version of the fighter, this ship have more fire power than the lighter version. It's equiped with bigger AM Canon, SD-KB Array (don't use SD-BB, the lock time mposes you to remain relatively immovable) and sometime with D1000 (for the anti-structure model). It's still Agile and its shield can handle more hit. It's main use in battle is as harasser, attacking bigger ship from the rear and destroying turret. Corvette Class (501 to 2.000 blocks) Shield: 10.949 to 27.591 (50 to 200 shieldblock) Thrust capacity: 100 to 200. Energy regeneration: 30.000 e/sec mini Description: This ship is design to assist bigger ship in fire fight. Its mobility allowed move that ship like cruiser can't do. It's clearly an escorter when there's big ship, and its objectif is destroy fighters. On smaller mission, where stealth and speed is required, it's fire power provide a huge advantage. Generally, a Corvette is equipped withn almost 4 AM Canon and somes SD-BB array. The usual tactique against fighter is shut down there shield just before missils hit. Against bigger ships, the harassment tactic is a good think. Frigate Class (2.001 to 10.000 blocks) Shield: 27.591 to 80.678 (200 to 10000 shieldblock) Thrust capacity: 500 to 1.000. Energy regeneration: 90.000 e/sec mini Description: It is the first big ship, especially due to the fact that it is advised to be 2 to drive it. It's main role is provided recognition of sectors. Generally, this kind of ship is equipped with a dock for a light fighter. It could also provided heavy support on mission or escort big ship. It's also the first ship where sided battery is a good option. Some turrets is adviced too cause this kind of ship isn't really agile. The pilot can fire with some forward pointed canon but has to be focus on the good placement of his side to allow the second crew member to use his batteries correctly. Cruiser Class (10.001 to 50.000 blocks) Shield: 80.678 to 235.902 (200 to 5000 shieldblock) Thrust capacity: 3.000 to 5.000. Energy regeneration: 300.000 e/sec mini Description: This ship is design for line battle. Almost all its canon are sided. Moreover, it's equiped of lot of turret and its shield is design to take a lot of hit. There's generally no dock on this kind of ship, all of the place being used to increase the fire power. The main use of this ship is direct assault, be in the first line and deliver a huge cannonade. It's also a ship with 2 crew members. but 3 member is a better solution, cause you can fire on the two sides. The tactic is quite simple: go through the enemy line and open a breach in there defense for bigger ship just behind you. This kind of ship is generally highly damaged in battle but very eefective Battleship Class (50.001 to 100.000 blocks) Shield: 235.902 to 374.469 (5000 to 10000 shieldblock) Thrust capacity: 7.000. Energy regeneration: 1.000.000 e/sec mini Description: This ship is the skeleton of any fleet. Its big size allows it to embark fighters or a corvette and its artillery allow it to inflict big damages. Its main disadvantage is its low(weak) speed and its deplorable handiness. It's big shield can handle high fire power. Generally it is not alone. An escort accompanies it, erasing its defaults. It's a good idea to be 4 to drive it. There's one pilot, using the forward pointed weapons, two members dedicated on sided artillery. and the last one use the rearward pointed weapon (he can also place a dead mamber or rebuilt the ship during the battle. Titan Class (100.001 to 300.000 blocks) Shield: 374.469 to 1.020.674 (10.000 to 45.000 shieldblock) Thrust capacity: 10.000 Energy regeneration: 5.000.000 e/sec mini Description: While the battleship is the skeleton of a fleet, a Titan class ship is its heart. Generally, there is only a few of this ship (approximately 2 in a standard fleet) but there is a lot of model, due to its big size. It can be an effective carrier, capable of deploying a lot of fighter, covette, even frigate if the ship is well designed. Another model is the full combat ship, design to deliver extremely high firepower from its numerous sided battery. Moreover, its numerous turret provided really good close range defense. This type of ship is generally handle by at least 6 crew-members. One piloting the ship, 2 guys use the sided artillery on one side (so 4 for the both side) and the last one used the the reaward pointed weapon. if their is more pepole, they can take a turret or take control of the foreward pointed gun, allowing the pilot to focus on his job. Deus Class (300.001 blocks mini) Shield: 1.020.674 mini (45.000 shieldblock mini) Thrust capacity: 30.000 mini Energy regeneration: 10.000.000 e/sec mini Description: This is the rarest type of ship, and of course the most powerfull. The main difference with a Titan class is that its can be a Carrier AND a Combat ship. The hugeness of this ship make it really really rare in legit mode cause it often take more of 1 million block. In a battle, its roles is simply be here. Its extrem fire power, huge fire rate, numerous artillery make this ship veryy dangerous, so they're often teka as primary taget by the enemy fleet. But its shield can handle barely every hit, and often, it takes down faster its opponents than its ooponents take down its shield. in this ship, the more you are, the best it is. By grouping the sided battery on several computer, you can fire on multiple target if an high efficiency, allowing you to destroy many ship in few second. eg: a 3x3by20 AM Canon (65%/0%/30%/5%) provide a fire power of 634 dmg/hit (approximatelly) with a fire rate of 10 shot/s on a distance of 300-400m. With only 6 of this type of canon, you will shut down a Shield capacity of 400;000 in only 9 sec. On a Deus class ship, be sure that there is more than 6. (between 20 and 30 just on a row, on 3 or 4 row...) So when your shield is down, a horrifying quantity of d1000 missiles, reducing to crumbs your ship, with any possibilty to escape (a d1000 well managed is the fastest missile in the game).